


Life Happens

by savepowbuckybarnes (Wholocked)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky never became the Winter Soldier, Kid Fic, M/M, More tags to come as I think of them, Mpreg, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Omega Steve, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, elements of hurt/comfort, happy endings all around though, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholocked/pseuds/savepowbuckybarnes
Summary: It was crazy to think that just a few weeks ago Steve had thought his life couldn’t get any more interesting. After waking up in the 21st century, though, everything that happens to him seems to be more and more unexpected. Fighting aliens, discovering he was pregnant... it was all pretty overwhelming.Just when he thought that he has being a single parent figured out, a group of hikers find Bucky at the bottom of a ravine, frozen but alive.Or: the process of Steve and Bucky finally getting the life and family they deserve in the 21st century.





	Life Happens

To be honest, Steve hadn’t really felt anything since Bucky had fallen. Sure, he’d finished off Hydra and he just helped save the world from aliens, but there wasn’t any emotion behind it. He was just doing what needed to be done. 

Losing Bucky hurt more than anything he could have possibly imagined, especially having been so close to being able to grab his hand and pull him back into the train. It was gut-wrenching. Everything after that was just...numb. And for Steve it happened less than a month ago; everyone around him seemed to forget that.

Since he’d come out of the ice, it felt like he was underwater, and the doctor’s words had dragged him back onto dry land. 

“I’m sorry, but what?” Steve asked, completely stunned.

“I said ‘Congratulations, Captain. You’re pregnant,’” the doctor said. “And you’re very lucky that you didn’t lose it in that fight today. Now I’m not an obstetrician…” 

The rest of the doctor’s words faded into a dull roar as Steve’s thought’s kicked into overdrive.

_ Pregnant. _

How long had he and Bucky tried for a baby; how many heats had his old body let them down? They had been so ready to be parents. And then the war happened, and Bucky got shipped out. 

Before he’d gotten the serum, Dr. Erskine had warned him that he could come out the other side just as barren as he started out. Of the multitude of tests they’d done on him, fertility had definitely not been one of them—Phillips hadn’t even really approved of Erskine’s choice of a sickly omega subject in the first place, so he definitely wasn’t going to indulge in something he considered so unimportant.

Once Steve had finally made it off of the USO stage and into the field, the army had dosed him up with enough suppressants to kill an elephant, and even that hadn’t worked to keep his heats at bay. Apparently along with his metabolism and strength, his fertility was now off the charts, too. 

But Bucky was dead. He’d never get to meet their baby, he had never even gotten the chance to know they were finally getting the family they’d always wanted.

Steve had no idea how he was going to manage being a single parent, especially not in this century, where he was completely out of his depth. But goddamn it, he was going to do his best for his and Bucky’s baby.

* * *

All Steve wanted to do after he was finally finished with medical (with countless pregnancy pamphlets and a whole list of internet resources he still wasn’t entirely sure how to find) was go back to the empty little apartment that SHIELD had set him up with so he could be alone to really process things.

Unfortunately, as soon as he stepped out of the exam room there was a starry-eyed agent waiting to take him for debriefing. He groaned internally and pinched the bridge of his nose as he stuffed the folder of pamphlets into the bag he’d been given for his suit. 

“Kid,” he said as soon as the agent opened his mouth to spout some hero worship or something. “I don’t want to be rude, but it’s been a real long day. You think we can save this conversation for some other time?” The kid’s mouth snapped shut and he looked a little cowed. Steve felt sort of bad, but he really wasn’t in the mood to be treated like a walking history exhibit. 

“Thanks,” Steve said, shifting the strap of his bag higher onto his shoulder. “Let’s get going.” 

He followed after the agent into the debriefing room where the rest of the Avengers were already waiting and he all but collapsed into his chair.

“Thanks for finally joining us, Spangles,” Stark said, lounging with his feet up on the table like he owned the place. Maybe he did; Steve hadn’t really been paying attention to where they’d been taken after a SHIELD agent found them at that shawarma joint. 

Steve couldn’t help but be a little jealous of Stark. Not because of his money—lord knows that Steve had more money now from his army back pay than he knew what to do with—but because Stark was an omega who was allowed to be powerful. 

Steve didn’t want power, not really, but he wanted to show that omegas could do anything that alphas could. Omega rights had gotten much better since the 40s, but not everyone was on the same page yet, and maybe learning that Captain America, the very symbol of America, was an omega could help get people there.  

“I guess the doc had to be extra careful not to miss anything since he was dealing with a nonagenarian,” Stark continued, his words bringing Steve back to the present. 

“Hilarious,” Steve said, trying his best to remain completely deadpan despite having to keep himself from reflexively pressing a hand to his stomach. “Are we waiting on anyone else?”

Fury shook his head. “You were the last one, Cap. Now that you’re here, we can go ahead and get started.”

The debrief started normally enough. Fury asked them questions, they answered. Eventually though, Steve noticed that Stark kept giving him strange looks. 

Steve caught his eye and jerked his head towards Fury. Stark didn’t acknowledge him except to look back at Fury. 

A few minutes later, though, Steve felt Stark’s eyes on him again. 

_ “What?”  _ Steve mouthed, giving Stark a look of his own. 

_ “Later,”  _ Stark mouthed back shaking his head.

The rest of the debriefing went pretty normally and Steve was grateful for that because his mind was racing, pivoting between his pregnancy and what Stark could possibly want to talk to him about, and by the time they were finished Steve somehow felt even more exhausted than he had when they started. 

Once they were dismissed, Steve got to his feet and lingered by the door to wait for Stark. 

“Capsicle,” Stark said, glancing at Steve and giving him an almost patronizing pat on the chest as he walked past. “Walk with me.” 

“And where are we walking to?” Steve asked dryly, falling into step next to Stark. 

“Somewhere that’s not here. I’ve got a bone to pick with you.” 

Steve sighed softly and hoped that this conversation would be a quick one. 

“So,” Stark said, coming to a stop in the middle of an empty hallway and turning to face Steve. “Are you ashamed of what you are? Some sort of deep-seated inferiority complex from the ‘good old days’?”  

Steve blinked in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about, Stark?” 

“I’m talking about your presentation, Rogers,” Stark said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Steve said, looking away. 

“Cheap scent blocking soap only does so much, and that t-shirt doesn’t do a lot to cover up the bite mark scarred into your neck,” Stark said. 

Steve’s hand flew up to cover his bond mark before he could stop himself and berating himself for being so careless. 

“My presentation isn’t any of your business,” he ground out, glaring at Stark. “And my bond  _ definitely  _ isn't, either.”

“Yeah, I think it kinda is my business,” Stark said. “I’d really like to know why the guy who’s supposed to have my back in life or death situations decided he needed to lie about a fundamental part of himself.”

Steve sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. Stark wasn’t wrong; he needed to know he would be able to trust him in stressful situations. Plus, now that he was pregnant he wouldn’t be able to keep up the stupid charade of being an alpha for much longer. He might not have had the chance to process being pregnant yet, but he already knew that he wouldn’t be hiding his baby away just to perpetuate a lie. 

“Look, it wasn’t my choice. There was a war on, and I did what I had to do to do my part. Part of that was hiding who I was. The army didn’t allow omegas to fight, so I told them I was a beta. Then they made me a show pony and told the country I was an alpha cause I definitely looked like one by then and apparently people are more inspired by someone with a knot then someone who hasn’t got one,” he said bitterly. “So no, I’ve never been ashamed to be an omega. I wouldn’t wanna be anything else.”

Stark pursed his lips and nodded, almost to himself. “You going to keep up the act?”

“Not a chance,” Steve said. “I’m going to live my life how I want to live it, and if whoever higher up has a problem with that they can go fuck themselves.”

“I like your attitude, Rogers,” Stark said, clapping Steve on the shoulder. “If you ever need help telling someone to stick it where the sun don’t shine, just let me know. And let me know when you plan on telling Fury, just so I can watch.”

“Sure,” Steve said, a bit taken aback by Stark’s quick attitude change. “Thanks, I guess?”

Stark gave him a mock salute before turning and heading back down the hallway without another word, leaving Steve wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! Later chapters will definitely be longer, promise


End file.
